


A Songbird

by Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi
Summary: This was my first try at poetry. I hope its good enough!





	A Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at poetry. I hope its good enough!

A Songbird, unchained  
It sings cheerfully  
It sings of hope, dreams and happiness

A Songbird, caged  
It sings despondently  
It sings of lost love, treachery, sadness and death

A Songbird, escaped  
It sings joyfully  
It sings of freedom, the sky and life

A Songbird, captured, yet again  
It cannot go to where it belongs  
It sings of despair, misery and loneliness 

A Songbird, dead  
It's burnt to crisp in a fire  
It still sings a song of pain and then, freedom  
It then only sings songs of silence

They say the bird is still there,  
She no longer sings though,  
But she whispers,  
Into the ears of all who come,  
"Why was I treated so?  
Those who answer shall be spared,  
Those who don't, will keep me eternal company."

Answer her and leave,  
No one wants to be trapped,  
In the Court of the Songbird  
For there, the pain shall never cease


End file.
